1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for estimating quantities, and particularly relates to a system and method for estimating dynamic quantities.
2. Description of Related Art
For acquiring the quantity of a variety of items to determine whether to purchase, a fast and convenient review system is quite helpful in saving time and labor. At present, an ordinary review system can automatically count of the denumerable collection of items, such as desks, TVs, and pens. However, quantities of items such as meat, fruit, vegetables, and fluids cannot be calculated as they are measured by weight or volume.
Moreover, it might be possible to calculate the quantities of the items by using an apparatus, such as a platform scale, a water gauge, or a pressure gauge, but for the present inventory control system, only the quantity of single sort can be calculated by using the above apparatus, and it is impossible to measure other items at the same time.